User blog:XD1/Viz Media NYCC 2013 events schedule announced
Anime News Network reports that Viz Media will be returning to NYCC this year! Here is the special events, panels, anime screenings, and Kids Day! schedule they have released: Panels & Special Events Friday October 11th *3:00PM – 4:00PM Panel: Weekly Shonen Jump Podcast Live Recording! (Room 1A23) Meet the team behind the English-language edition of Weekly Shonen Jump and be part of a live podcast recording! Bring your toughest SJ questions for the editors and your own manga knowledge for a chance to win some awesome prizes in our trivia challenge! *4:15PM – 5:15PM Panel: Viz Media (Room 1A15) Join the Viz Media staff for a presentation all about the latest in manga and anime! We'll be talking about the latest news, upcoming releases and other cool announcements from our publishing and animation teams. *5:30PM – 6:30PM Panel: RANMA ½ (Room 1A23) From the legendary manga creator, Rumiko Takahashi, RANMA ½ is the manga and anime series that ignited a passion for these mediums in North America. With its wacky hi-jinks and crazy comedic action, the characters and stories of RANMA have resonated with generations of fans. Join the Viz Media manga and anime teams as they discuss the history of this legendary title and the process of re-launching the new Right-to-Left manga editions as well as releasing the anime series for the first time on Blu-ray and digital. Saturday October 12th *2:30PM – 3:30PM UGLYDOLL Signing & Photo Op (Viz Media Booth #1944) Meet UGLYDOLL® artist Ian McGinty and Uglydoll Big Toe at the Viz Media booth and get an exclusively signed free poster! *4:15PM – 5:15PM Panel: Writing for Kids of All Ages: Perfect Square (Room 1A15) Perfect Square is dedicated to delivering “squarely perfect storytelling” for kids and kids at heart. That means any age comics reader can enjoy new content with beloved characters starting with the youngest readers to the most seasoned true comics fan. Discussing the importance of what it means to make age-appropriate comics that everyone can enjoy are the highly-acclaimed writers for Perfect Square including Brian Smith (writer VOLTRON FORCE, MONSUNO, MAX STEEL; former DC & Marvel editor), former Marvel editors Sebastian Girner (writer MONSUNO) and Cory Levine (writer MONSUNO, BEN 10: OMNIVERSE), B. Clay Moore (writer MAX STEEL, BEN 10: OMNIVERSE), Jacob Chabot (writer/artist HELLO KITTY), Corin Howell (writer/artist BEN 10: OMNIVERSE) and Tom Pinchuk (writer MAX STEEL). The panel will be moderated by Perfect Square's editorial team: Beth Kawasaki, Joel Enos and Traci Todd. *8:00PM – 9:00PM Panel: VIZ Anime, Featuring Neon Alley (Room 1A15) This panel is all about anime! Learn about the latest and greatest projects, announcements and releases from the VIZ animation team as well as what's in store for our 24/7 streaming anime channel, Neon Alley. Sunday October 13th *12:15PM – 1:15PM Panel: ALL YOU NEED IS KILL: Adapting An Adaptation (Room 1A15) First came author Hiroshi Sakurazaka's mind-bending novel, which is published by Viz Media's Haikasoru imprint in the U.S. Now ALL YOU NEED IS KILL delivers a double-whammy of being adapted both into a major motion picture (Edge of Tomorrow starring Tom Cruise) and a full-length graphic novel edition. Join the Viz Media editorial team behind the novel and comic to learn how it all came together and what's next for this science fiction juggernaut. Anime Screenings Thursday October 10th *6:45PM – 7:45PM Screening: RANMA ½ (Room 1A06) Catch the classic martial arts action adventure comedy that has thrilled generations of anime Fans! Ranma Saotome never thought a martial arts training mission to China would turn out like this! Due to an unfortunate accident at the cursed Chinese training ground Jusenkyo, when Ranma and his father get splashed with cold water, papa turns into a giant panda and male Ranma becomes a buxom young woman! Hot water reverses the effect, but only until the next time! Constantly chased by battle-happy martial artists and lovesick suitors of both sexes, what's a half-boy, half-girl martial artist to do? Saturday October 12th *7:45PM – 9:45PM Film Premiere: BERSERK: THE GOLDEN AGE ARC III – THE ADVENT (Room 1A22) Watch the dubbed epic conclusion to the dark medieval fantasy movie trilogy BERSERK: THE GOLDEN AGE ARC! It's been a year since Griffith's imprisonment by the Kingdom of Midland. Once praised as the saviors of the Midland, The Band of the Hawk has been on the run and is on the brink of breaking apart. Much to everyone's surprise, Guts returns to the Hawks and the search for Griffith begins! Kids Day! Events & Activities Saturday, October 12th *11:30AM – 1:30PM HELLO KITTY Photo Op (VIZ Media booth #1944) Celebrate the release of VIZ Media's new HELLO KITTY original graphic novels by meeting Hello Kitty in person! *2:30PM – 3:30PM UGLYDOLL Signing With Artist Ian McGinty and Photo Op (VIZ Media booth #1944) Ginty at the VIZ Media booth and get an exclusively signed free poster and UGLYDOLL comic! Uglydoll Big Toe will also be at the booth! *4:15PM-5:15PM Panel: Writing for Kids of All Ages: Perfect Square (Room 1A15) Perfect Square is dedicated to delivering “squarely perfect storytelling” for kids and kids at heart. That means any age comics reader can enjoy new content with beloved characters starting with the youngest readers to the most seasoned true comics fan. Discussing the importance of what it means to make age-appropriate comics that everyone can enjoy are the highly-acclaimed writers for Perfect Square including Brian Smith (writer VOLTRON FORCE, MONSUNO, MAX STEEL; former DC & Marvel editor), former Marvel editors Sebastian Girner (writer MONSUNO) and Cory Levine (writer MONSUNO, BEN 10: OMNIVERSE), B. Clay Moore (writer MAX STEEL, BEN 10: OMNIVERSE), Jacob Chabot (writer/artist HELLO KITTY), Corin Howell (writer/artist BEN 10: OMNIVERSE) and Tom Pinchuk (writer MAX STEEL). The panel will be moderated by Perfect Square's editorial team: Beth Kawasaki, Joel Enos and Traci Todd. Sunday, October 13th *10:30AM – 11:30AM HELLO KITTY Signing With Artist/Writer Jacob Chabot and Photo Op (VIZ Media booth #1944) Celebrate the release of VIZ Media's new HELLO KITTY original graphic novels by meeting Eisner-nominated HELLO KITTY graphic novel artist Jacob Chabot, and get a free signed poster, and meet Hello Kitty in person! Don't miss Hello Kitty in brand new stories as you've never seen her before! *12:00PM – 1:00PM UGLYDOLL Signing With Ian McGinty and Photo Op (VIZ Media booth #1944) Meet UGLYDOLL artist Ian McGinty at the VIZ Media booth and get an exclusively signed free poster and UGLYDOLL comic! Uglydoll Big Toe will also be at the booth! *1:00PM – 2:00PM MONSUNO Signing With Graphic Novel Writers Brian Smith & Writer Sebastian Girner (VIZ Media booth #1944) Meet MONSUNO graphic novel writers Brian Smith and Sebastian Girner, and get a signed art card! MONSUNO COMBAT CHAOS is an epic character-driven adventure that follows five teenagers as they create emotional bonds with huge monsters called Monsunos, mysterious creatures that were delivered to Earth via meteors millions of years ago. *2:00PM – 3:00PM BEN 10: OMNIVERSE Signing With Writer Cory Levine and Artist Corin Howell (VIZ Media booth #1944) Meet some of the talented team behind the new original graphic novel series based on the hit animated series that airs currently on Cartoon Network! Writer Cory Levine and artist Corin Howell will be signing art cards. *3:00PM – 4:00PM MAX STEEL Signing With Writers B. Clay Moore and Tom Pinchuk (VIZ Media booth #1944) Meet writers B. Clay Moore and Tom Pinchuk, and get a signed postcard! Catch the turbo charged adventures and action of MAX STEEL and receive a special free signed art card. Additional information on titles published by Perfect Square is available at PerfectSquare.com. Additional information on titles available from Viz Media is available at Viz.com. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts